1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical actuators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of bi-stable optical actuators to move an optical element into and out of a beam line. However, two-state devices that switch a component from a first stationary position to a second stationary position typically leave the power on while the component is stationed at one of the positions, or may depower one position and retain power in the second position. This overuse of power can cause unnecessary heat and wear to components as well as cause thermal air disturbances to the light beam being transmitted.